What Once Was
by Tezcatlipoca
Summary: A chance encounter with a stranger shows Rogue and Remy a past they never knew they had. Or anyone else had for that matter. (Sorry I don't really know how to do summaries.)


**AN:**Okay now we all know that I don't own anything. I don't even own this damn computer that I'm writing on. (It's my dad's.) Oh wait. I do own something, Heealah so if you want to use her just contact me.   
  
Oh and another thing. I suck at accents so sorry. If you see any inconsistencys tell me and I'll try to fix it. With that said enjoy....   
  
  
Logan stood in the middle of a grassy plain surrounded by a group of students.   
  
  
"Okay the mission is simple." He said, "These caverns will soon be blasted away to make room for a Mall..."   
  
  
At the very sound of the word Mall Kitty jumped up and yelled, "Woo hoo." and then blushed when she realized that her outburst had made her the focus of everyone's attention.   
  
  
"Calm down Half-pint." Logan growled, " Okay the teams will be as following: Team one, Jean, Scott, and Kurt. Two, Kitty and Colossus. Three, Rogue and Gambit."   
  
  
"What?" Rogue protested, "Now way am ah going into a dark place with that Swamp Rat!"   
  
  
"What's wrong Beb? Afraid you'll like it?" Gambit replied with a mischievous smirk.   
  
  
"Save it Stripes!" Logan interrupted. He then turned to Gambit and said, "If anything happens to her, you'll have three new holes in your head. Got it Bub?"   
  
  
"Yes Sir." Remy gave a mock salute and pulled Rogue into a nearby cave.   
  
  
  
  


----------o((O))o----------

  
  
The inside of the cave was dark. The only light came from a flickery flashlight that Remy had.   
  
  
"Remy?" Rogue whispered.   
  
  
"Yeah?" Remy said in a normal type of voice.   
  
  
"Do ya know what we're looking fo'?" She asked.   
  
  
"Why are ya wisperin'?" He asked amused.   
  
  
"Ah don't know. I just never saw a movie where people talked normal in a cave."   
  
  
"Okay."   
  
  
"So what are we lookin' fo'?"   
  
  
"I don' know. But de Prof. said dat we'd know it when we saw it."   
  
  
"Oh."   
  
  
They walked for about five minutes until the opening wasn't anything more than a tiny speck of light behind them. The only sound they could hear was that of the pebbles crunching under the soles of their shoes. Suddenly there was a sound of flapping and screeching.   
  
  
Remy pushed Rogue against the wall with his body just as a swarm of bats passed them by.   
  
  
Rogue's breath strained as she felt his body through the thin layers of their uniforms. But being the "Untouchable" she was, her enjoyment soon turned to fear. His face was only inches away from hers. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face.   
  
  
"Get off a meh swamp rat!" Her voice was cold. "They were only Bats. Ya fucking coward!"   
  
  
"Who said I was scared?" He smiled at her. His red eyes seemingly glowing in the dark. He began to move slowly closer to her. Making her gasp and hold her breath. She closed her eyes waiting, wanting, for things to happen. "Did you hear that?"   
  
  
"Damn tease!" She let out a breath.   
  
  
"What?" he asked with amusement.   
  
  
"Uh. Nothin'." She tried to cover her slip up. "What were you talking about?"   
  
  
"Shhh." He darted his head around. "Dere it is again."   
  
  
Rogue strained to hear whatever Remy was talking about. At first it sounded like a quiet hum, "...en......m...me..." Then it started to to become clear. "Children come to me."   
  
  
Someone was calling them.   
  
  
"Oh mah gawd. What is that?"   
  
  
"Dere's only one way t'find out." Remy said in a cocky tone.   
  
  
"Ah think we should get the others."   
  
  
"What's wrong? Ya scared?"   
  
  
"Ah ain't scared a anything swamp rat!"   
  
  
"Den prove it."   
  
  
"Fahne." She said as she dragged him along behind her.   
  


----------o((O))o----------

  
  
They had followed the "voice" to a small opening in a stone wall. Unlike the other walls of the cave this one was smooth and had many strange carvings adorning it.   
  
  
"Are ya sure ya wanna go in?" Remy asked with a shaky voice.   
  
  
"Now who's scared swamp rat?" She smiled trying to hide the fear she also felt. "Ya made meh come here. So now you're coming with me."   
  
  
"Well when ya put it dat way..."   
  
  
"Get yoah damn mahnd outta the gutter!"   
  
"Hey I didn' say anything."   
  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
  
"Yes dear."   
  
  
  
  


----------o((O))o----------

  
  
Inside the cave was well lit decorated with tapestries and old leather bound books that were half opened. A musty smell of jasmine and other herbs permeated the surroundings.   
  
  
"Welcome children." The voice greeted them. "I have been waiting for you."   
  
  
"Who are ya?" Rogue asked.   
  
  
"And we're not children." Remy added. "I'm seventeen and she's sixteen."   
  
  
"Oh but you are children." at this instant an old woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "For you see I am 2000 years old. And to answer your first question. I am Heealah. And your second. Yes I am a mutant. I am the one you are looking for."   
  
  
"How do ya know...."   
  
  
"My dear Rogue. I know many things. It comes with my power. You see I cannot die by old age, or sickness. But only by someone taking my life."   
  
  
"Madame, You have to come wit' us. Dis place is about to be destroyed."   
  
  
"Oh sweet childe. But I know that. And I have chosen my faith."   
  
  
"But ya can't be serious."   
  
  
"Oh but I am. You see I have lived to see more than I ever wanted to. And I am tired." She sat in front of a platform that in the middle of the room. "Come children. Sit with me."   
  
  
Hesitantly they complied and sat across from her.   
  
  
"Now... would you like to know what is the rest of my power?" They both nodded.   
  
  
Slowly she stretched out an emasiated hand right in front of their faces. They backed away a bit. But something happened, her once slow hands moved lightning quick and clamped down on their foreheads.   
  
  
At first it was painful, and soon things began to get fuzzy. Then everything was black and numb.   
  


----------o((O))o----------

  
  
**AN:** Okay now what did you guys think? I was going to make this a one shot but I think it would be better to make it into two parts or at most three. Sorry if Rogue was a little (or a lot) OOC. Well you guys know the drill. Anything's welcome flames or praise. 


End file.
